<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever you're Ready by delinquents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198962">Whenever you're Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquents/pseuds/delinquents'>delinquents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bellarke, F/M, Hair, Hair Playing, Implied Sexual Content, clarke just really likes bellamy's hair, season 1 bellarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquents/pseuds/delinquents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 Hair Playing</p><p>"I could use a break from keeping you alive"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever you're Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(or five excuses for Clarke to touch Bellamy's hair and one where he returns the favor)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>He's hurt himself. Again.</p><p>He's refused to go to medical. Again.</p><p>He's chewing into his lip as he does jobs around camp and hiding out in his tent when he thinks no one will notice. Again.</p><p>And Clarke's going to murder him.</p><p>"I'm going to murder you."</p><p>His tent is a mess, clothes strewn over the floor and used bandages overflowing the bin. It's a far cry from his usual set up - Clarke's used to ducking into his military-clean tent to get new pencils or ink when medical runs out, or to ask him a favor when he's on downtime - and she cringes when he jumps at her voice and drops the roll of bandages in his hand onto the dirty ones he's just taken off. </p><p>"Jesus, Clarke!" Bellamy growls, shooting her glare. His shirt's been flung onto his bedroll across the tent, chest sweaty as one arm wraps around himself awkwardly to secure a hastily fastened bandage around his other bicep. It's too loose, not enough fabric and completely off-kilter and Clarke can only imagine how many times he's done this much of a bad job when he could have just come to find her and have it done right the first time. Bellamy's annoyingly good at a lot of things, but bandages don't fit in that category.</p><p>Monty told her that there was an accident on the construction site last week, and a few people had been patched up in medical, but Bellamy wasn't among them. If the nasty looking gash on his arm <em>is </em>from that accident and not a slip up recently, Clarke will murder Bellamy ten times harder than originally planned.</p><p>She ignores the glare and kicks aside a spare boot as she makes her way over to him, "Keep doing that to your arm and it'll get infected, you might as well not even being using a bandage."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"I didn't ask."</p><p>He fixes her with another glare but drops his arm so she can unwrap the bandage and start redressing it herself. He hisses at the salve she grazes over it, but other than not doesn't make a peep.</p><p>"Want to tell me how it happened?" Clarke says gently, flickering her eyes up to meet his briefly.</p><p>He's already looking at her and shrugs, "Slipped."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>With the bandage tucked neatly in place, she trails her fingers up his neck, tilting his head to assess the grazes and bruises blooming on his collar. They're rebuilding some of the huts around camp, trying to make actual structures that won't blow off in the wind to move everyone out of tents, and Bellamy seems to get more bruises every hour that he spends hammering away and securing posts. </p><p>A bruise that starts at the dip of his collarbone wraps up his neck and disappears into the back of his hairline, Clarke's fingers following the trial and her nails scratch slightly against his scalp. His eyes close and he sighs gently, hands dropping to her hips and letting her step into the V of his legs as he shifts to lean against his desk. </p><p>Bellamy's curls are slightly greasy, curling under his ears and across his forehead, bouncing back into place when Clarke's hand pushes them from his eyes. There's a cut just under his eye, barely noticeable unless this close to him. </p><p>"Try and be more careful," Clarke sighs, "Please."</p><p>Bellamy grins at her, all teeth, and tugs at the end of her ponytail gently, "Sure thing, Princess."</p><p>She scratches her nails against his scalp once more, smirking smugly at him at his intake of breath before ducking back out his tent, sending one last threat to him about coming to medical as the tent flaps shut.</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>Bellamy's always had really nice hair, or at least since the second day on Earth. Clarke still likes to make fun of the gelled back hairstyle he came down with, even going as far as giving him a tub of salve they couldn't use in medical so he could recreate the look. </p><p>But Clarke really likes the curls. He's been letting it grow out because no one around here has the ability to cut hair properly, and every time camp is peaceful enough for someone to attempt it Bellamy suddenly finds a problem that needs fixing immediately.  </p><p>"Are you scared of getting your hair cut?" Clarke asks one evening. They're sat in the dropship, backs to a wall as they go over patrol rotas. Bellamy's hands have found their way to his hair every few minutes to push it out of his hair, and every time it makes his arm skim against Clarke.</p><p>He pauses, hand inching through his hair, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Are you scared of getting your hair cut?" She repeats, "You always find a way out of it."</p><p>Bellamy's eyes flick to the pair of scissors poking out of Clarke's belt, leaning his head back slightly like they'll grow a mind of their own and start chopping at his curls, "No," He clears his throat, "I just don't really trust any of this lot with anything sharp so close to my head."</p><p>Clarke hums and flicks a piece of paper off her lap. </p><p>"It's getting long."</p><p>"So's yours."</p><p>She arches an eyebrow at him and grins at the slight tint of red on his cheeks, "I'm a girl, Bell. We tend to have long hair, you know."</p><p>"Hadn't noticed," He grunted. "Why, <em>you</em> offering to cut my hair?"</p><p>Her fingers flick to her belt and she barks out a laugh as he immediately flinches away, "Here," She chuckles. </p><p>She takes out a loop of yellow fabric from one of her pockets and tugs her closer to him. One of her legs presses against him as she leans forward, sticking his head through the fabric and pushing it back up across his forehead. He lets her run her fingers through his curls a few times; there's no real reason for it, the cloth will push the curls in place but she likes the feeling of it between her fingers. He's washed it recently, curls bouncing whenever he moves his head, no tangles blocking her path and she swears he closes his eyes and sighs briefly. </p><p>She gives them some distance and bites back a giggle at the way his hair sticks up around the band. "You know," She tilts her head back against the wall, catching his eyes and his lips quirk up, "I think yellow's your color."</p><p>"You think so?" His voice is a little husky and Clarke can only nod.</p><p>He's wearing the band the next morning around his wrist, and by the time he brings dinner to Clarke's tent in the evening, it's back in his hair. It's askew and some of his curls have still found their way into his eyes. Clarke fixes it as he sips at his broth, and leans into her side when she settles back into her bedroll.</p><p> </p><p>3 </p><p>Monty's made more moonshine and someone did the math, it's Bellamy's birthday.</p><p>Or as close to it as they figure out. Clarke distracted him with taking inventory and construction plans all day, whilst Jasper tried to wrangle the rest of the delinquents into sorting the camp into something that resembles a party. Some of the kids fixed up a bonfire whilst others rustled up enough food for everyone, and they all yelled surprise and clapped for Bellamy when Clarke led him out the dropship. </p><p>The party's been in full swing for a few hours now, some too far gone to continue as they drop into their own tents or huddle in groups around camp. Bellamy's let himself loose and has drunk probably too much of Monty's moonshine, but he's been smiling all night and Clarke's happy to let him have a night of fun. He looks at her across the fire now where he's nodding along to what Laila says, sending her a wide smile, all teeth, and dimpled cheeks. Laila, one of the youngest left since they began to properly settle, seems to stop short at the smile on Bellamy's face but doesn't seem all that bothered when he ruffles her hair and walks towards Clarke.</p><p>"Hey birthday boy," Clarke grins over the rim of her cup, letting Bellamy shrug his shoulders under her free arm, "Enjoying your party?"</p><p>He hums, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Her fingers slide into his hair and rub at his scalp, letting the curls flick around her fingers as they move with her movements. </p><p>"Thank you," He murmurs into her skin, head lolling slightly, "I'm really enjoying myself."</p><p>"It wasn't all me-"</p><p>"I know for a fact you started planning shit when Fox figured out my birthday."</p><p>She's thankful he doesn't move his head because she's blushing now, "Well, you do a lot for all of us."</p><p>He hums against her, shuffling to swing a leg over the log they're sat on and wrap an arm around her waist. "Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>"Always," She drops her voice to a whisper to match his.</p><p>He sits up straight, bringing her closer to him so her shoulder's pressed into his chest and their foreheads touch. "My birthday was three days ago."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My birthday," He says casually, dropping his forehead back to her shoulder and placing a series of kisses to her neck, "Was three days ago."</p><p>"Why didn't you-" She has to catch her breath, he has to stop kissing her like that, she has <em>got </em>to catch her breath, "Why didn't you say something? Fox told us two weeks ago."</p><p>He shrugs, pushing himself even closer and Clarke's fingers tighten in his hair, "She was so happy that she guessed it, and then I noticed you and Raven start hiding stuff from me the same day so I figured you were already planning something. And I mean," He shrugs again, "Ballpark, you know? Don't stop." He whines when her hand slips from his hair.</p><p>She chuckles and brings her fingers back up, tugging at his hair to get him looking at her. This is good, he's only touching her above the clothes now and she can breathe. Kind of. He's looking at her all dork-like and smiley. Her nails scratch at his scalp and he closes his eyes, tilting his chin up slightly, breath coming in short quiet pants now.</p><p>"Next year we'll celebrate on the day." She promises, pressing a kiss to his cheek, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw with her free hand.</p><p>"You and me." He whispers hoarsely, lowering his forehead to hers once again and rubbing their noses together with a childlike smile on his face. "Let the kids think they're right."</p><p>She lets herself smile at him, wide and happy. She's ignoring everyone else around them, letting the moonshine flow through her. "You and me, huh?"</p><p>"We're a team, Princess." It's been a while since he called her Princess. She's missed it. "Want to celebrate with my best girl."</p><p>Both of her hands are in his hair now, twisting the locks between her fingers as his hands slide under her shirt and rub circles into the dimples at the bottom of her spine.</p><p>"Best girl?"</p><p>"Only girl." He corrects, sliding his lips against the corner of her mouth. He nudges her hands with the back of his head and sends her a wink. She smiles widely at him and presses her lips to his in a quick kiss, tugging at his hair once more.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>"As good as he looks with that hairband," Raven starts as they both eye Bellamy across the camp, "His hair's way too long now."</p><p>He's been wearing the yellow band since Clarke gave it to him months ago, and everyone's just gotten used to it now. Clarke likes the way his hands stay free when they talk now, so he can ring his fingers through the belt loops of her pants and pull her closer, or cup her cheeks when they kiss. She likes the way it pushes his hair from his face but still allows her to play with his hair when they're close. </p><p>But she has to agree with Raven; his hair's longer than it's ever been and even he complains about it now. He used to complain about waking up with her hair in his mouth, but recently <em>she's </em>been complaining about <em>his</em> hair in her mouth in the mornings and she kind of wishes that someone would have brought down hair gel from the Ark. </p><p>So that evening she wrangles him to sit at his desk, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as she runs her fingers through his hair to find the right length to cut it. He'd argued and wrestled her to stay in bed, dropping his lips to her neck in an attempt to distract her. But after a series of promises on her part, he finally agreed to let her cut it.</p><p>"Promise you won't screw up my hair?" He whines as she makes the first cut. He watches the locks of hair fall to his shoulders with a pitiful look in his eyes.</p><p>She presses a kiss to his temple and continues cutting. "I promise, Bell. I'll make you look super cute."</p><p>"I'm already cute," He grumbles but she catches him grinning to himself when she steps around him. He wrestles her back into bed when she finishes, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth as she tugs at his much shorter hair.</p><p>Later, when he's laid out on her chest and she's playing with his hair once again, he reaches across for the headband.</p><p>"Yellow still my color?" He murmurs, sliding to hover over her and nestle her cheek. </p><p>She hums, pulling his head closer, "Very much so, you gonna keep it?"</p><p>He nods as he kisses her, "You gave it to me on my birthday, it's my favorite gift."</p><p>He pulls back to pull a strand of blonde hair from where it caught her lip and grins at her, slipping between her thighs and kissing her soundly.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>They slip away from the rest of the camp before the sun's fully up. The heatwave has lasted three weeks so far and shows no signs of cooling down, so Bellamy grabs some towels whilst Clarke manages to find a bar of soap before they wander down the river. It's warm but cooler than the air and busy camp, so Clarke's not too bothered when Bellamy pulls her legs out from under her and dunks them both under the water.</p><p>He leans back and sighs contentedly as she lathers soap into his hair, letting her work out the tangles and grease from the past week's busy schedule. They splash about in the river after he returns the favor, then layout across a flat rock overlooking the water. He's on his back, shoulders pushing into her thighs and cheek resting on her stomach as he reads. </p><p>His hair glistens in the sun, curls highlighted and darkened in contrasting patterns as she runs a finger through the twirls. She's happy to lie like this, eyes closed, toes tapping against her boyfriend's knee. He'll shuffle occasionally and read her a passage of the book he thinks she'll like, and he'll answer any and all questions she has about what he's reading.</p><p>Soon enough, Octavia and Jasper find them, leading the rest of the delinquents down to the river for a splash in the sun. They stay on the rock for a while, switching so Clarke's laid out against Bellamy before he picks her up and jumps in the water, earning cheers and shouts from the rest of the kids. </p><p>"I love you," He whispers against her lips when they resurface. </p><p>She hums against his mouth and wounds her first in his hair, loving the way his eyes flash briefly, "I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>She hadn't realized the first few times they slept together that his hair was a turn on for both of them. She's always loved playing with it, it's never been a secret and she knew the whole time that he enjoyed it too. But it wasn't until one night they spent together that she realized just how much it affected him. She also didn't realize how much <em>she </em>liked it.</p><p>"Bell," She groaned, gasping as he surges forwards again and claims her mouth in a kiss, never once slowing his pace. Her hands tighten in his hair, even more, it probably should have been painful for him, she's already been tugging relentlessly on his hair for the past hour.</p><p>Except he practically growls into her mouth and pushes into her harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he falters slightly. He swears against her, and whines when she grins smugly at him, wrapping her thighs around him to press their hips together even more. He settles on his forearms on either side of her face, kissing her until she's breathless before he moves again.</p><p>She's already moaning into his shoulder, but gasps and squeezes around him when his fist tangled in her hair and <em>pulls</em>.</p><p>"That good, Princess?"</p><p>He already knows the answer, doesn't bother waiting for her to catch her breath, just tugs again and sucks a bruise behind her ear, pulling her hair again when she tugs at his.</p><p>He pushes himself to one hand again, keeping the other secured in her hair and catches her eyes as he sends her a smug grin.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready, babe," His voice is low and she can't help but hum, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you more," She leans her head back, pushing into his hand and pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck, "Now get moving."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>